<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gays on a roof by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922284">Gays on a roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Cherri Cola is a tired parental figure, Don't fuck around on roofs and if you do take it seriously when you fall off?, Fluff and Humor, Fun Ghoul (Danger Days) has shitty joints, Gen, He didn't mean to but he did whoops, Hurt/Comfort, Kobra is impulsive and regretful, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), oh!, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fabulous Killjoys really need, like, a babysitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Cherri Cola &amp; Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gays on a roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! In this fic, the characters are younger than I usually write them, and each less than nine months out of the City. So please imagine them as like, thirteen-year-olds unsupervised for the first time in their lives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you ever want to run away?" Ghoul laughs, a bit embarrassed to ask, stretching out on the roof of the diner. Jet Star laughs too, taking the last sip of his soda, then tossing the empty can up in the air, drawing his blaster and shooting it before it falls. Kobra whistles approval, clapping as Jet bows with a grin.</p><p>"Why the hell would we run away? Already did, once we left the battery."</p><p>"Yeah, and it's not like there;s anywhere else to go," Party Poison chimes in, walking back and forth along the peak of the roof aimlessly, movements slow and exaggerated.</p><p>"There's the whole world to go to, what do you mean?" Ghoul geatures with both arms, letting them flop back by their sides, soaking up the sun. "The whole of the Zones, and whatever's beyond 'em." Kobra snorts, signing,</p><p>"Nothing beyond." Ghoul flips him off lazily, and Kobra returns the gesture with both hands. </p><p>"Yeah, there is, I bet. I hear there used to be shit like water so, uh, big you couldn't see to the other side, whole bunches of trees taller than buildings, and all kinds of animals living around them, all sorts of things."</p><p>"Who the hell is telling you <i>that</i>? That's all kinds'a made up stuff they scare kids with." Jet Star lays back beside Ghoul, poking them where their shirt's riding up over their stomach. Ghoul squirms away with a grin.</p><p>"Says you, you fucking screamed the first time you saw a lizard, my dear Batt Rat." </p><p>"That's no fair! Besides, I only got out a couple months after you."</p><p>"A couple months makes all the difference, I say." Ghoul sticks their tongue out at Jet. "See, the rest of us is all normal by now, and you're you."</p><p>"The hell does that mean?" Jet Star punches Ghoul lightly in the shoulder, and Ghoul tackles him, the two of them rolling dangerously close to the edge of the roof. Jet scrambles free, laughing, and Ghoul stumbles to their feet, overbalancing a bit and nearly toppling right off the edge. Jet Star offers them a hand to steady themself, but Kobra's faster, kicking them in the ankle. Ghoul gasps as they fall backwards, but they're giggling by the time they hit the ground, laying flat on their back in the sand with a dazed grin.</p><p>"What the fuck would you do that for?" Kobra scrambles down the ladder to kneel beside Ghoul.</p><p>"Shit. Sorry. You okay?" Ghoul nods, then winces.</p><p>"You put my fucking elbow out, I think. That was pretty fun though." Poison and Jet have joined Kobra, standing over Ghoul, and they giggle again. "You're blocking my sun, bastard." Ghoul grabs Poison by the ankle, positioning them a few inches to the side. "Much better."</p><p>"What the hell? Your arm looks all messed up, and you're <i>still</i> making shitty jokes?" Jet Star rolls his eyes, kneeling down to poke at Ghoul's elbow.</p><p>"Ow." Ghoul swats at him, and he ignores it. </p><p>"What the fuck? Are we supposed to, like, do something to fix this? Is it broken, or...?" Ghoul laughs.</p><p>"You're asking me? You're supposed to be, like patting me gently, telling me everything's gonna be okay, or some shit." Kobra giggles, and Party Poison glares at their brother. </p><p>"Is that... what you want me to do? Tell you everything's gonna be okay?" Jet Star looks confused.</p><p>"Hell no! Just, like, pop it back in, I don't know." Ghoul shrugs, winces again.</p><p>"You can <i>do that</i>?" </p><p>"Hell yeah." Ghoul giggles at the horrified expression on Jet's face. "Makes a sick popping sorta noise, too." Jet gags.</p><p>"Um. I don't think we're gonna do that. I'm gonna call Cherri Cola or something, okay? He'll fix it." Poison reaches for Jet's arm, pulls him back towards the diner. </p><p>"Hey! Are you gonna fucking leave me here? Bastard." Kobra lies down beside Ghoul, mirroring their position. "The hell are you doing?" Kobra sticks one hand up, fingerspelling,</p><p>"S-O-L-I-D-A-R-I-T-Y." </p><p>"Solla... I don't fucking know what that means." Kobra flips Ghoul off, and Ghoul flips Kobra off. They lie together in the sand, and each time Ghoul moves or shifts, Kobra mimics the movement, to Ghoul's delight. Eventually Jet and Poison come back out, Jet trying <i>very hard</i> not to look at Ghoul's arm. </p><p>"We called Cherri Cola. He's on his way."</p><p>"What for?" Ghoul kicks sand at Kobra, and Kobra lets sand trickle from their hand onto Ghoul's face. Ghoul sneezes. "Ow."</p><p>"Don't fucking sneeze if it's gonna hurt." Poison lays down on Ghoul's other side.</p><p>"I can't control if I sneeze or not."</p><p>"Why the hell can't you?" Jet Star sighs as the two bicker, laying down next to Kobra.</p><p>"Are you saying you <i>can</i>? What the fuck, man?"</p><p>"Not a man." Poison pokes Ghoul's arm, and they wince.</p><p>"Ow! Fuck, poke me anywhere but there!"</p><p>"Shit, sorry, I forgot." Poison pokes Ghoul in the face. "Still not a man, though."</p><p>"My bad."</p><p>"Thanks. Why the hell are we all laying down in the sand, anyways?" Poison sits up, yawning.</p><p>"Kobra says something that starts with an 's'." Ghoul points to Kobra, who waves, before repeating,</p><p>"S-O-L-I-D-A-R-I-T-Y."</p><p>"Oh." Poison lays back down.</p><p>"Well? What's it mean?" Ghoul reaches across their body with their good arm to poke Poison's arm. Poison pokes their finger.</p><p>"It means, like, sticking together and stuff," Jet cuts in.</p><p>"Oh. I like that, actually."</p><p> </p><p>The four of them lie in the sand together, silence only broken by Kobra's humming and the occasional giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Cherri Cola's truck parking out front makes Jet Star sit up, calling, </p><p>"We're out in the back!"</p><p>"Alrighty, then," comes the easy reply. Jet lays back down.</p><p>"'S gonna take <i>forever</i> to get the sand outta my hair."</p><p>"You knew that when you lay down. Lied down? Got down." Ghoul frowns, giving up on the past-tense as a concept.</p><p>"Whatever." Jet Star crosses his arms. Cherri Cola ambles into the back, stopping short when he sees the four of them lying in a row on the ground. </p><p>"What <i>are</i> you all doing?" Poison tilts their head backwards, giving Cherri an upside-down grin.</p><p>"Solidarity at Ghoul!"</p><p>"That explains nothing, particularly not why you all called me here. There's work to be don--" Ghoul interrupts, waving an arm in the air.</p><p>"Kobra pushed me off the roof!" Kobra bops Ghoul's arm out of the air.</p><p>"Kicked. Not pushed." Cherri looks to Poison, who translates the signs for Cherri.</p><p>"Wow. Okay. Why?" </p><p>"Accident." Poison translates again, and Cherri's face makes more expressions than he'd thought he was capable of feeling. </p><p>"You guys have <i>got</i> to be more careful. Are you hurt?" Ghoul grins again, sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, I was hopin' you'd know how to put my elbow back in place?"</p><p>"Phoenix fucking <i>Witch</i>, you've gotta tell me this stuff before I get here, I woulda come faster." Poison shrugs. </p><p>"Whoops." Cherri walks over to Ghoul, shooing Poison away from their injured side. Poison ambles around to lie down next to Jet Star, who high-fives him in greeting.</p><p>"This happened to you before?" Ghoul nods. </p><p>"Yeah, I think my joints are like, screwed in too loose or some shit."</p><p>"There isn't screws in joints!"</p><p>"Nobody asked you, Poison! Cherri, tell him there's screws in joints." Cherri sighs, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Unfortunately, there aren't."</p><p>"Damnit!" </p><p>"Ghoul. Stop stalling. I'm gonna go get my arm from the truck, and I'm gonna pop this back in for you, okay?"</p><p>"I guess." Cherri stands up, brushing the sand off his pants, heading back to his truck.</p><p>"You think someone'd try and rob him one day and just find his arm on the seat? I bet they'd freak." Kobra giggles, tossing sand at Jet Star. "Hey! It's a valid question!"</p><p>"Ask him when he comes back?"</p><p>"I'm not saying it <i>did</i> happen, I'm saying it'd be funny <i>if</i> it hppened." </p><p>"It's not like fake arms are too uncommon, though, whoever was breaking in would just recognize it."</p><p>"Bummer."</p><p>"Or they'd think he killed a 'droid or some shit."</p><p>"If I killed and busted up a 'droid I wouldn't leave it's bits <i>on the seat of my car</i>, that's fucking gross."</p><p>"Just plain killing someone isn't?"</p><p>"Did you miss me?" Cherri comes back into view, prosthetic arm and all.</p><p>"Terribly." Cherri salutes Kobra once Poison's translated, kneeling down beside Ghoul. </p><p>"Jet, get over here and help Ghoul sit up for this."</p><p>"Make Poison do it." Cherri frowns.</p><p>"No. Why? I thought you wanted to learn how to be a medic?"</p><p>"I mean. Yeah, I wanna be able to heal stuff. But that's kinda... gross."</p><p>"Aw, Jet, I'm offended! If ya think I'm gross, say it to my face!" There's humor in Ghoul's tone.</p><p>"<i>You</i> aren't gross, it's just your, uh, ligaments that's gross."</p><p>"I am my ligaments! Bastard." Ghoul flips off everything in Jet Star's general direction.</p><p>"You can handle blood and ooze and shit but not a simple dislocation?" Jet shrugs. "Okay, then, Kobra, you wanna come over here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"They said--"</p><p>"I understand 'no' by now, Poison. Thank you though. Do you wanna help?"</p><p>"Aw, you <i>just</i> made me get up and now you want me back over there?" Poison drags out the words, but they stand and stretch, trotting over to Cherri Cola and Ghoul. </p><p>"You guys are gonna have to, like, learn to deal with this, you know. You can't not learn how to treat an injury just 'cause it grosses you out."</p><p>"Watch me."</p><p>"Shut up, Jet. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too, icky-joints."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"So what you want to do," Cherri says to Poison, raising his voice over Ghoul and Jet's continued squabbling, "Is sit them up in your lap, so I can get at their arm, okay?" Poison nods, pulling Ghoul up.</p><p>"That fucking hurts."</p><p>"You sound <i>real</i> worked up about it."</p><p>"Wiggle your fingers." Ghoul does so. "On your other hand, smartass." Ghoul tries, and fails. "Do it again. Give me a thumbs-up or some shit." Wincing, they move their fingers, and Cherri grins. "Good job."</p><p>"Shut up, all's I did was move a bit."</p><p>"And? Still good." Ghoul raises an eyebrow. "I'm gonna put this back in, okay?" They nod, and Cherri places a thumb over Ghoul's elbow, shifting their arm back into place. Ghoul hisses, grabbing Poison with their free hand, and Poison holds them right back, no matter how tight Ghoul squeezes. With a quiet sort of <i>crack</i>, Ghoul's elbow pops back into place, and Cherri sits back on his knees. "All done, okay?"</p><p>"Holy <i>fuck</i>, that took forever, man."</p><p>"Did not, Ghoul"</p><p>"It really didn't"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I tried to go as fast as I could." Cherri sighs again.</p><p>"Don't listen to them, they're just complaining."</p><p>"Yeah, I am! Complaining 'cause it took so fucking long." Ghoul sticks their tongue out, not in anyone's particular direction</p><p>"You're proving our point for us."</p><p>"Whatever, jerks."</p><p>"We know you love us."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"They admitted it! They admitted they love us!"</p><p>"Yeah? Just 'cause I'm mad doesn't mean I don't. Now shut up."</p><p>"Awwww, that's so fucking cute."</p><p>"I said shut up! Kobra, stop making kissy faces or else."</p><p>"Or else what?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know!" Cherri Cola sighs and stands up, fond smile on his face.</p><p>"You four had better head inside now or you'll get sunburn, lying face-up on the ground like this." They don't hear him, and he walks away unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>"So what <i>is</i> beyond the Zones, or whatever?"</p><p>"I bet there's a bunch of giant fucking monsters." Jet Star grins.</p><p>"Fucking monsters. Gross." Kobra's hands are fast and pointed as he signs.</p><p>"Shut up! You know what I meant, asshole."</p><p>"And?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D<br/>Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>